MLP: Collision course
by GH08T and Slykillkoy
Summary: (Written by: Slykilljoy) this is the story of Aerial Ace (Soarin and Rainbow Dash's daughter) as she meets Naga (Shining and Chrysalis' son) as they go through multiple obstacles in life, will they face it alone? Or together? Find out in the story. (Rated M for: strong language, lemons, gore, etc. All of which are on later parts of the story)
1. Aerial Ace

(Aerial's POV)

I like it. No, I love it. The wind, going up against my face and trailing down my body as if it were a curtain, the feeling of the velocity of my decent to Ponyville is a truly Blissful experience. I slowly reached the ground at tremendous speed before raising myself up again on my wings. I loved how free I was, nevertheless I was happy, and it felt like it was never going to end. Until I met somepony which whom I loved more than the sky.

I'm Aerial Ace, a white adult pegasus mare with a long blue mane and a red streak to the left of my bangs, and a red wing as a cutie mark, and ruby red eyes. I would usually wear a pair pf wonderbolts goggles due to me being a trainee and a pony tail due to my mane's lenght.

I found myself pausing during my training to stare at that perculiar unicorn. He had this white coat and this blue green mane, saphire blue eyes, and a feather quill in a jar of ink as his cutie mark. He stood before Everfree as I looked at him with a strange curiosity that kept me staring at him, distarcting me from my training before somepony crashed into me.

"Watch it Aerial, don't stop or somepony might crash into you." the trainee said.

"Sorry, I guess I was caught up with something." I started, before realising that I was mumbling which caused a confusion to both me and the other trainee. "You know what? I think I'll call it a day." I said before suddenly flying off into the locker room.

"Sheesh, she defenitely has issues." te trainee sai before flying in the opposite direction.

[in the locker room]

I slammed my locker lazily after removing my uniform and placing it in my bag.

"Dammit Aerial, what's gotten into you?" I asked myself as I began to reflect at my actions.

I recalled that colt I saw before Everfree forest, He seemed so good looking and- Oh, Snap out of it Aerial! I then facehooved myself before placing my goggles atop my head and flying out of the Wonderbolts academy.

There I was, stalking a unicorn colt for absolutely no reason.

"I feel like a perv for doing this. Ugh! Why am I even stalking somepony I don't even know?" I asked myself as I watched him from a nearby cloud.

"If that is your plan, then you might as well quit it." a stallion's voice spoke as if it were whispering.

I slowly turned my head to see that stallion that I was stalking, we were now face to face as our nuzzles suddenly touched together as I turned to face him. I stared at him, my face now as red as a freshly picked apple as we were at an uncomfortable lack of personal space.

"Uh...um...I-I...um..." I started as my mouth was metaphorically falling out of place as he stared at me intently.

"I think I should introduce myself, my name is Naga. If I may ask, what is yours?" Naga asked as our lack of space has not changed.

"Um...I-I...Aer...Ace...uh...A-Aerial Ace." I managed to say as my face grew more red by every passing second.

"I guess we are now well aquainted." Naga said before leaning in and kissing me right on the spot.

In the kiss, I suddenly melted like ice cream on a midsummer's day. It was more blissful than that of the skies above me. But I got to my senses and broke the kiss with a slap to his face.

"Why does thou have to resort to violence!?" Naga asked as he rubbed his injured cheek in pain.

"BECAUSE YOUR A STRANGER THAT JUST KISSED ME FOR NO FUCKING REASON!" I started before realizing what else he did to me, which caused my to blush even more. "YOU ALSO STOLE MY FIRST KISS, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I shouted

"Is doth not how a pony works before escalating to reproduction?" Naga asked, triggering a blush as he was punched into Everfree forest.

"Oh shit, I think I overdid it. Oh, well that'll teach him." I said before flying out of there.

[Rainbow Dash and Soarin's house]

I flied into the house through the window. My room, only illuminated by the light of Luna's moon. As I landed the lights suddenly flashed as my mother, Rainbow Dash, stood by the light switch.

"Aerial, you know better than to stay out past your curfew, even if you're having a drink by the apples with friends, or if your planning on banging some nearby colt." Rainbow said.

"M-MOM!" I shouted out in embarassment.

"What I was only teasing." Rainbow said like a total smartass.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I shouted in embarassment once more.

"Easy there sport, like I said, I was only teasing. Besides. Tonight is pie night, so after dinner apple pie is on the menu." Rainbow said which caused my eyes to sparkle as I shared a love for pies with my dad, Soarin. "You better hurry up and eat before dad finishes all the pies. again." Rainbow said as I raced to the bottom of the stairs, before mom had the chance to continue speaking.

Rainbow Dash, now stared at my room, reminiscing of how it has changed over the years. From a room filled with stuffed animals, cloud wall papers, and silly little baby toys to that of a room for the young adult I've become. Filled with wonderbolt wallpapers, band pictures, and other teenage accessories. A tear of joy then rolled down her eye as she looked at a clipboard filled with all her past photos.

"They grow up so fast..." Rainbow Dash said and smilled as she held a picture of her family when Aerial was just a little filly, wearing those goggles she would always wear.

"MOM! Hurry up, dad's already going at it!" I shouted from the dining room.

"Take your time honey, I'm preety sure your busy" Soarin said as the sound of muffled chewing and a strauggle was happening downstairs.

"I'll be right there!" I shouted before releaing the picture onto the table and exiting the room.

[Everfree Forest] (Naga's POV)

I lied on the ground as debri of a broken tree I crashed into surrounded me. My cheek, ached due to the powerful hit that mare could muster. My body then engulfed itself in green flames as my form reverted back to it's original state. Now I lie there, a changeling prince with blue mane and the blue eyes of that of a pony.

"Ugh, take note: study more on the topic of romance" I said and continued to rest there.

THE END OF CH.1

Sly: Welcome everypony to the first story I've ever written, since the last one was me forcing my friend GH08T to write it for me. If you have any suggestions please tell me because I'm a bit new to this writing stuff as this is truly my first official story. If your wondering why there is no plot, well that is because I want at least two chapters to introduce the characters before I get onto the story, so the first two are just an introduction. I hope you understand, please follow, favorite both this story and our page and PM me for suggestions or put it in the comments but don't be to harsh as this is my first. So I hope you enjoyed. BYE! :)


	2. Savior

Hey guys I would like to note out that Aerial's coat color has been changed from Soarin's color (white) to RD's color (light blue) because it looked better than what I've previously imagined. Second, I wasn't specific on Naga's design so it will be the body of a pony, but the coat color, wings, and horn of a changeling prince. Mane and color is blue like Shining's. that's about it so on with the story.

[outside of Everfree] (Naga's POV)

I've now grown acustom to seeing that pegasus mare now. She comes to me everyday to just 'hang out' as what ponies would say nowadays, or simply talk, unbeknown of the fact that I'm a hybrid, let alone, a changeling. Her being here with me always felt heavenly, I've never felt this feeling before. It just seemed like my neverending loneliness somehow came to an end, when she was there. I loved that smile of hers, that sense of determination in her dreams and herself (in other words an extremely large ego), that laugh that she would make was adorable in a way to make me laugh the same. Through all that, I think I finally found what others would call 'true love'. It's sweeter than any fruit my mother's servants would always bring me, it's sweeter than any type of candy I've managed to get my hooves on when I was younger. It was a neverending bliss. But it all changed. I sat in my usual spot outside of Everfree, writing those stories of fiction that I've grown accustom to. I looked to my watch and looked before me, but nopony was there.

"What takes that mare so long just to get here? It's been two hours already." I said.

And with that sentence, I closed my notebook and placed it in my saddlebag and finally stood up to enter the unusual town of Ponyville.

[Inside Ponyville]

Why does mother (Chrysalis) always tell me not to go in these towns, it's not like they'll consider me a threat while in my disguised form. I looked to the town, each member of the townsfolk talking to one another.

"Is it me or is that mare following me?" I said as a bright yellow mare with a dark yellow cotton candy candy like mane followed me.

Her body clothe with a brown poncho and sombrero, head facing down. I stopped walking. I turned slowly and to my surprise, nopony was there, it was as if that strange mare simply vanished. I released a sigh of relief as that mare had left me. A sudden sound of click caused me to turn again to see that mare holding a pink tube like device before me, it seemed like she was planning to do this from the start.

"It's time to light this candle...PARTYZOOKA FIRE!" She said as the switch on her hoof was pulled.

With a quick reaction, I teleported a bit farther from the blast range. To my surprise the flying object followed me. A sudden blast of pink smoke, bubbles, confetti, fireworks, balloons, streamers, and other party related items exploded on my face, as a full blown (in the literal sense) welcoming party was made in mere seconds.

"Nothing can defeat Cheesepie (nicknames: cheesie, cheesecake, or simply pie), the daughter of the greatest party throwers in all of Equestria, Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich! Not even Lauren Faust can pull this off!" Pie gloated with an evidently large amount of pride and joy, as her fireworks cutie mark was revealed.

"Who's Lauren Faust?" I asked as I got up from the powerful attack.

"Creator of the show, the one who made this fanfic to be a fanfic, creator of my mother, father, and almost everypony in Equestria, stuff like that." Pie said with a sudden amount of enthusiasm.

"Uh-huh...anyway where does Aerial Ace live?" I asked.

"I will tell you, but it's gonna cost ya..." Pie said in a sing song voice.

"If you are implying intercourse then it's not gonna happen." I said as a giggle from Pie followed.

"I'm not that kind of party pony...yet..." Pie said as she smiled and formed a long silence between me and the somewhat silly mare. "In the sky dummy." Pie answered with the most stupidly optimistic tone possible.

"Eheheheh...no seriously where does she live?" I laughed awkwardly before asking with a somewhat worried tone.

And with that question came her answer; she reached to the back of her poncho with her forehooves before pulling out a humongous cannon. I marveled at it's size before wondering off as to how she could fit that cannon under her poncho.

"In ya go!" Pie shouted out as she suddenly threw me into her cannon.

"What the hell! Let me out of here this instant, you deranged mare!" I shouted out as I was placed head-first into the cannon.

"I can't hear yoooouuuu...FIRE IN THE HOLE!" She said as a pull of a string at the end of the cannon launched me to a rather cartoonish lenght.

[Rainbow's House]

I was launched straight through clouds before I landed on the floor of a large structure. To my amazement the deranged earth pony was actually right. I looked around to see a light blue pegasus, similar to Aerial, with a rainbow colored mane and a cloud with a thunder shaped rainbow coming out of it.

"Are you Aerial Ace's mother, Rainbow Dash, fastest pony alive, the element of loyalty, and one of the ponies that defeated mothe- I mean Queen Chrysalis" I asked as I nearly blew my cover while trying to confirm her identity.

"Yep thats me. So what does the great Rainbow Dash have the honor of answering (please say autograph, please say autograph, please say autograph)" Rainbow Dash gloated similarly to Aerial.

"Where's Aerial? I've waited for her at our usual meeting place but she never came." I asked.

"Oh...are you like her secret special somepony?" Rainbow Dash asked.

The sudden question triggering a blush as I was caught in my taughts of being Aerial's ACTUAL special somepony. I soon swept it away before going back to te topic at hand.

"N-N-No, I-I'm just a friend of Aerial Ace, t-that's all!" I stammered as the redness of my blush never left my face.

"Oh, okay...anyway my daughter is in her room, on the top floor, but please...don't be surprised if it's not what you were expecting." Rainbow Dash said.

"Thanks, Rainbow Dash." I said as I went inside and reached the top.

Her door surrounded by mares. An orange alicorn with a blue mane with straight cut mane and a black sun with a star inside as her cutie mark (Twilight x Flash sentry). Another being a white unicorn mare with a green, spiky, yet well combed mane with an amethyst gem as her cutie mark (Rarity x Spike). Another being a darker orange earth mare with a long brown mane tied with a red scrunchy with a dark brown stetson hat atop her head, and a cutie mark being an apple with a horseshoe above it (Applejack x Caramel). And finally Pie.

"It's a good thing I used the author's fanfic transitions to get here. And by the way...meet the rest of Aerial's friends!" Pie said.

"I'm Stardust Dawn" The alicorn said with a very unsettling smile

"I'm Amethyst Gem" the unicorn said with a somewhat mannered tone, as if she was looking down on me.

"And ahm LJ, or Little AppleJack" The earth pony said.

"My name is Naga, where is Aerial Ace?" I asked with a bit of ergency in my tone.

And with that question came silence. They all looked down worried, except Pie who was hopping while staring blankly at me. The door to her room suddenly opened as a dark red pegasus mare with a pink mane tied into a pony tail by a bone charm with another bone charm being on her wrists and neck, and a golden apple inside a triangle as a cutiemark (Fluttershy x Big Macintosh)

"Any luck Eden?" Stardust asked with a large amount of concern.

"Ahm afraid not, mah rituals, enchantments, and spells, don't seem ta work on er'." Eden said sadly.

"What exactly is the problem at hand Miss..." I asked as I trailed off at my lack of knowledge of her name.

"Apple Eden. And her condition is an engmatic magic coma. Ah can't seem to find a counter spell for this. Ah might be Zecora's apprentice and all, but sheesh this thin is more harder to crack than Amethyst's gems" Apple Eden said in disappointment. "Maht as well try again tomorrow, ya'all might wanna go home now cuz I need the pravacy if ahm goin' to break this curse." Apple Eden said as everyone left disappointed except me, who stayed.

"Apple Eden, how do you suppose you can break this curse?" I asked with an obvious tone of worry.

"Ah, know your a changeling darlin' and no one's watchin' so turn back or mah ritual is gonna be interrupted." Apple Eden said.

I blinked twice at her sudden amount of knowledge as to who I am. To my avail I quickly set myself ablaze in green flames and returned to my changeling/pony hybrid form.

"Ah say that look's an improvement pardner, and ah think ah have a plan." Apple Eden said.

"Okay, but tell me how did you know I was a changeling?" I asked.

"Ahm a spirit medium, the spirit's told me. And cuz you wrecked mah ritual circle when ya crashed in Everfree, ya didn't even bother to notice me starin' at ya from the top of a treehee- I mean rock, yeah let's just ho with rock." Apple Eden answered.

"Sorry, anyway, what's the plan?" I asked as I looked at her with curiosity.

"Now ya'all let me explain everythin ya need tah know first." Apple Eden said before her long explanation began. "She's actually fully awake right now, yet she's technically not. She's actually asleep here but not in the realm her soul is in. Ya see our world is actually connected to multiple worlds with multiple outcomes, therefor makin' more worlds in seconds. She is currently trapped in da world for da the dead ponies. In other words she's in a world where we are non existent but our loved ones who passed away exist there without da memory of any of us in their living lives. They spend their lives travelin' the world that is they're version of Equestria, where Ponyville, Canterlot, the princess', are all non- existent. Mah plan is tah use an ancient ritual to send your soul in that realm tah save mah friend Aerial, she will remember ya due tah her not being a real dead soul, considerin' that her body is still fine and breathing. Remember, if ya die there then ya die in this world as well therefor sendin' ya to the other version of that realm, and ah can't reach either of ya there. So are ya willin tah do this?" Apple Eden finished

"Ofcourse I will, why not want to save her, she's my friend, and she means the entire land of Equestria to me!" I said.

"Ah, love, ya' all would never expect it, even if it seems like it won't work, it will." Apple Eden said causing another blush on me.

"Just get the damn thing done!" I shouted out before I lied with Aerial.

"Alright, Ah'll sync ya to her. Don't worry, with a love like that, ya' all would easily find her faster that ya can say 'what in the name of Celestia is goin' on ere'." Apple Eden said as I closed my eyes and felt a hoof on my head.

"Okay, what now?" I asked as my eyes were still closed shut.

"inducere anima usque ad extremos fines regni, ut alteram dimidiam partem habeat, ita ut integra iterum!" Apple Eden said at the end of the chant.

I now felt the wind blow against my back as I slowly opened my eyes to realise that I was falling. I turned around to confirm this, unfortunately I was correct. I then opened my wings to glide, I then slowly glide down to the surface before somepony crashed into me.

"What the buck? First I was falling, now I'm crashing into other ponies. What the hell is wrong with me?" I said before looking at who was the pony I crashed into.

I found myself staring at none other than Aerial Ace as we were in our somewhat of an awkward deprivation of personal space, similar to how we met, but falling to our evident doom.

"Okay changeling prepare to die!" Aerial Ace shouted out.

"AERIAL IT'S ME, NAGA!" I shouted out before she covered her mout with both of her hooves in shock.

We then glided upwards before landing on the ground safely where we can talk normally.

"What the buck?! Your are bucking changeling this whole damn time?!" Aerial said as she was practically panicking at this very moment.

"Technically, I'm a pony/changeling hybrid, completely different." I said.

"Oh, great I've been practically seeing a changeling every single day for the last two weeks to get my life force drained out of me. All of which is so bucking fantastic!" Aerial said with an extremely angry yet sarcastic tone.

"One, Changelings don't drain your life force, they only drain love. Two, I'M A FRICKIN' HYBRID, I don't need to consume love to survive, heck I don't even know how to do that crap yet!" I shouted.

"Then why are you even helping me? You know I'm practically useless to you, so why bother?" Aerial asked witha somewhat disappointed tone.

"Because your the closest I got, to an actual friend" I confessed.

With that her face was now in both confusion and shock, all of which paralyzed her.

"My father is at the Crystal Empire, ruling with his wife. My mother is a merciless ruler of the changeling kingdom, who has not a single care, nor time for her foal. So she let her guards raise me for her. I lived the life of being rejected by almost everypony who met me. Including my kind. Ponies rejecting me due to me being a changeling, while changelings rejecting me due to me being a pony. Once I was of age, they let me free to roam Everfree forest, as I was exiled for the rest of my bucking life! And practically you're the only pony who truly cared for me. I appreciated your kindness, despite the horrid truth. IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!" I shouted as tears rolled down my eye, and with that I felt something around me.

Her arms wrapped around me, her head beside mine. It felt good, refreshing, relaxing, relieving, but more than that, comforting.

"Just let it all out, I'm always here for you, as you are for me..." She said as I wrapped my arms around her as well and cried at he shoulder.

(Aerial's POV)

I can't believe it, my friend turned out to be a changeling. Yet he may be a changeling, but he's also a pony who was misunderstood by both of his kinds. I should be the one to take care of him, I'll be the on to truly stay by his side, when nopony actually did.

"I'll be with you, always." I said as I started to hum a tune before singing.

{"You'll Be in My Heart" by Phil Collins. All () is Naga singing, while the rest is Aerial}

Come stop your crying

It will be alright

Just take my hoof

Hold it tight

I will protect you

From all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

For one so small,

You seem so strong

My arms will hold you,

Keep you safe and warm

This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand the way we feel?

They just don't trust what they can't explain

I know we're different but deep inside us

We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

Don't listen to them

'Cause what do they know?

We need each other

To have, to hold.

They'll see in time

I know

When destiny calls you

You must be strong

I may not be with you

But you've got to hold on

They'll see in time

I know

We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

I'll be there from this day on,

Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)

No matter what they say (I'll be with you)

You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there), always

Always

I'll be with you

I'll be there for you always

Always and always

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

I'll be there always.

{song ends}

"You promised you'll be here with me, as I promise that I will be here with you. Thank you, Aerial Ace, thank you for everything." Naga said as the hug I have him didn't seem to end.

I slowly came to realize that I began to fall in love, with him of all ponies. To me, it's worth it, thank Celestia she gave me this moment with him.

THE END

Sly: hey guys I'm bck with a story that I actually had fun writing. This story is now my main focus for my works. As usual delay due to quarter exams. So that's all for now since the update on they're appearance has been made. So thanks for reading everyone, my name is Sly, and I'll see ya on the next chapter! BYE! :)


	3. comenzando

Hey guys, Sly here. I just wanted to say that a few characters will get some design changes and through that I wanted to apologize about the last chapter being a bit rushed (even if it got about 3,045 words). I had a lot of schoolwork to het done with my friend, GH08T, who was willing to help me. And that's all for now so, on with the story.

[Ponyville, 2 months ago] (Aerial's POV)

It was a really good day in Ponyville. Nice weather (as what mom scheduled), no school, a bit humid, and a sleeping Kirin. I slowly made my way on a cloud as Pie and Stardust

"You're actually planning to prank somepony?! I mean it's been a long time since you've done this. What if something goes wrong? What if the author doesn't write your lines correctly and ends up killing you? What if the author suddenly erased this document?" Pie said sounding worried, but unfortunately her happy-go-lucky attitude shrouded it in mystery, as she hopped on the way.

"Why must we do this now of all times? I was studying on the pony anatomy, before you rudely interrupted by crashing into me." Stardust said as she adjusted her red-framed circular glasses using her magic.

"Oh relax bookworm, you don't have to keep slithering into your little hole." I teased as Stardust blushed at my tease.

"IT WAS THAT ONE TIME OKAY?! I JUST DRANK TOO MUCH CIDER! SO STOP BRINGING THAT UP!" Stardust said as she blushed harder after every passing second.

Her glasses then fell off her snout as she whinned about my tease. Her hair like her mother's when she was younger, but shorter, which got messy after the multiple shakes of her head in rejection.

"We're here." I said as we reached a very small hill.

A white reptillian tail with green fins covered the body of a white unicorn mare with green claws, and a spiky green well-combed mane. It was unmistakably Amethyst, sleeping atop the hill with her face spilling the truth about her somewhat of a peaceful slumber.

"Are you actually planning to prank Amethyst? You do know about her temper, especially when she's disturbed during her beauty sleep?" Stardust asked.

"Oh, relax. We're friends, I'm sure she'll be cool about a teeny little prank. Besides I got Pie here as a body guard" I said with an abundant amount of confidence as I snuck up to her.

"This'll be fun to watch." Pie said as she sat on the ground and pulled a random bucket of popcorn from the back of her poncho.

"Might as well watch. Do you have anymore of that?" Stardust said as Pie pulled out another bucket from her poncho for Stardust.

I slowly went up behind her, avoiding my shadow from hitting her. It was the best time to scare her, considering how vulnerable she was at this moment. I raised my forehooves before I slammed them on the clouds, creating a thunderbolt in mear seconds. The thunder struck the ground as a loud cracking sound was made. Instantly she jumped from her spot in fear and surprise as she slowly rolled off the small hill. She stood up upon reaching the bottom, wiping the imaginary dirt on her shoulders with her claws, regaining her composture as she looked toward Pie and Stardust.

"Tell me. State your business, including a reason why I shouldn't turn you into charcoal for my family's next barbecue." Amethyst said with a tone and expression of that of an exocutioner.

"I was never hear, nor will I ever be." Stardust said as a pink aura engulfed her and imploded as she teleported back to her room.

"I'm not a pegasus, so I can't use clouds." Pie laughed as the prank had been a complete success.

"Believable, but that still doesn't explain things." Amethyst said with a strict tone, Pie laughed once more before pointing at me on the thundercloud. "Ah, Aerial Ace. I hope you have an excuse for scaring me, considering how rude you were." Amethyst said with a somewhat positive tone.

"Because we're friends! And you're cool about that?" I asked with a large amount confidence in my excuse.

"Oh, heavens no! Why would I be okay with that, let alone thrilled about that? Just because I'm a lady with a refine taste in jewelry, doesn't mean I'm a pushover." Amethyst said with a positive tone once more.

"So what now?" I asked as I got a bad feeling about this.

"Now, your only option is to simply...how should I say this? Oh, right!...run." Amethyst said I suddenly flew as far away from her as possible.

And with a sly grin on her face, her horns began to glow with a light blue aura as she opened her mouth. A light blue color then glowed from her mouth before a fireball was spat out. The light blue ball of flame, homing in on me before landing a direct hit.

"I smell something, it smells like chicken!" Pie said as her nose twitched.

"It's the smell of a freshly burnt ego." Amethyst said before teleporting to me.

As she appeared before me, her sharp teeth now showing as a devious grin appeared on her face, getting wider by every step her claws took on the ground.

[present time]

I woke up under a nearby tree to the hill I comforted Naga on. A stinging feeling at the back of my head appeared as something hit the tree. Merely shrugging it off, getting back to where I left off, then the tree hit me again.

"Okay, who's the dickehead who-?!" I said before I saw Naga.

"It seems as if you recalled something." Naga said.

"Yeah, I just remembered somethings about my old life in Ponyville." I said trying to look happy to mask my depression.

Still in his changeling form, bucking the tree with his hind hooves. Hoof marks appeared on the trees as at least five apples fell. At this time I'd either make fun of him, beat him, or simply make a sarcastic joke about the abundance of apples. Instead I asked a question.

"Um, Naga. Do you hate our world?" I asked.

"Well the answer is both yes and no. I've lived my whole life inder the rule of an obsessive mother, who hardly cared for me at all, with the fact of me not knowing my father. Then you came and your friends helped me to get to you. But it doesn't really matter where I am. As long as I'm here with you, I would always feel as if I'm home. Because your my friend, and I wouldn't give you up, even fpr Equestria's sake." Naga said as he ceased on bucking the tree.

"So how long are we staying here? In this world?" I asked before a green fire engulfed Naga.

"Eden said that the portal back to our bodies will open by the end of the week. So it'll be about 2 days time." Naga said no looking like a normal black pegasus with his usual, combed back blue mane and normal feathered wings.

"At least that'll keep you protected. For now." Aerial said before multiple spears surrounded us, pointing us with their sharp edges.

"You are now prisoners filthy winged creatures." A stallion's voice said as unicorns wearing the uniform, resembling the royal guard, but with masks covering their faces surrounded us. "I believe you must surrender." The stallion said before a blurr of blue flew by.

The blue streak surrounded us as the unicorns instantlyfprmed a forcefield around us. The strenght of that streak cut through the barrier, as if it was merely a sheet of paper. And with a single order to retreat, they escaped instantly using a teleportation spell. The streak had cleared, it has begun to slow down as a dark blue pegasus with a grey combed back mane appeared.

"Now, who in the hell are you?" He asked with naively subtle question.

"I'm Naga, and this is Aerial Ace." Naga answered.

"Ahm, Bucky. Well that's what they call me at least... And welcome to Elysium!" Bucky said as he scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"what was that all about?" I asked.

"What da ya meen?" Bucky asked.

"You know the unicorns, and the spear pointing and that stuff." I answered.

"Oh, that. I'll explain on the way." Bucky said as we followed him to the skies, we were soon far behind due to his head start. "Well our land has been divided into four parts. The land of the unicorns, alicorns, pegasi, and earth. These lands have fought many battles in order to gain power over each land. Currently the unicorns have joined forces with the only living alicorn, who is in the throne room of the alicorn palace. The unicorns considered her as their rightful queen and worshiped her like a godess. We pegasi have tolerated enough of their nonsense, so we created a rebellion to fight against them. The results led to your attack. They taught you were part of ours so they sought to use you as hostage in order to stop the war." Bucky said as we caught up to him.

(Naga's POV)

This all seems familiar, this story reminds me about how my mother ruled in some way. I may be heir to the thone, but her untimely death may never come. I could never be the ruler my mother was. No. I'd be a better, more fitting one in her place. This conflict between kingdoms, it feels like I'm finally going to stand up to her. Now I can finally fight for what I believe is right, for Aerial...

[a day before entering Elysium]

"Where exactly must I find the portal back?" I asked as lied next to Aerial, my eyes still closed.

"Ya'all would find it in the place where magic flows through the most, an area with another alicorn." Apple Eden said.

"So I must find one at the end of the week, and we may return to the land of the living?" I asked.

"Eeyup, that's what ya must do pardner." Apple Eden said as she laid her hoof on my head.

[present time]

I know what we must do. In reality, the only thing that can kill another alicorn is another, but that is not my intent. I knew what must be done.

"I think I can end this war." I announced causing everyone to stop moving but simply hover in the sky as they began to listen with full intent.

"What do ya mean?" Bucky said as I knew it was truly now or never.

I let myself get engulfed in green flames as I changed back into my original form. My normal, feathered wings, transforming back into my normal insect wings. My stinger like horn, appearing on my forehead once more. His face showed amazement and shock, all of which meant it was a bad thing.

"Holy moly, your an alicorn?!" Bucky asked in amazement.

"Yes, indeed. I'm the prince of the changeling empire, who has come to reclaim his friend. Our only way home is through the portal inside the alicorn empire. And you know as well as anypony that I'm the only one who can beat the other alicorn. So please, help us, and we'll help you set things right." I said hoping it would show the results I've wanted.

"If it means peace, then ahm with ya to the end." Bucky said.

"the rebellion has begun!" We all said in unison as we all high-hooved each other.

Knowing that war may possibly be the only way to establish peace in this land and bring us home, I woul gladly accept it, I will bring us home. I will bring you home, Aerial.

THE END

Hey guys, now I'm sorry if the stories are getting a bit rushed, I'm frickin' studying like crazy. I'm trying to write while studying because I really can't hold it until the end of exams. I'm actually trying to make the story as long as I can. And also, the story got renamed into "Collision Course" because it sounds catchy. If you're here for the lemons scenes, then you should wait because that is not comin' until a few of the chapters are done. So, that's all, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you on the next chapter BYE! :)


End file.
